Love Overcomes Anything, Even the Supernatural
by Jupanuma
Summary: Piper is a Succubus. She wasn't Jason, a human, to meet everyone else in her little supernatural family.
"Piper, where are we going?" I asked.

"I want you to meet everyone." She replied with her hands over my eyes as we walked. Everyone meant, all the supernatural creatures she lived with. Piper didn't tell me that she was a Succubus until a week ago after we've been dating for almost a year now. She said that she had to make sure I could trust me to keep her secret. Now, we are on our way more me to meet the rest of her family.

We stopped walking before Piper uncovered my eyes. We were at the edge of a forest with a beautiful meadow in front covered in bright, green grass with colorful flowers scattered around. In the middle of the meadow was a small village like area with small log cabins. "This is where you live?" I asked her still looking around. When I turned towards her, the mist she wears in the city disappeared, reveling her true form. Now, Piper's bat like wings spread out behind her shoulders, a scaly tail swings back and forth, and long sharper fingernails. "Yep." She replies before taking my hand and pulling me towards the village.

As we passed the first building, out of the corner of my eye, I saw glowing red eyes from the shadows. I tighten my grip on Piper's hand and stopped walking. Turning to look fully into the shadows and saw nothing. I open my mouth but nothing comes out. "Are you okay?" Piper asks me.

I turn towards her, "Yeah." I look back over to the building shadow and still don't see anything. "I thought I saw something." She finally turns away from me to see what I am looking at. "You probably did," She says before turns back towards me. "What did you see?" She asks as we start walking.

"Just red eyes that seemed to glow."

"Ah. Guess everyone knows you're here now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we normally don't get new comers. When we do, Nico is normally the first to see them. If they aren't one of us or with one of us, he will get rid of them. But because you are with me, he went to let everyone know and to meet in the middle of the village."

"So, he's what? Security to this place?"

"Something like that." Piper bit her lip. "You'll see when you meet everyone." The rest of the walk didn't last very long. The village wasn't that big. When we got there, there must have been about ten or so people waiting. A few weren't wearing a disguise, but most had used the mist to change what they looked like.

"Jason, meet everyone. Everyone, this is Jason." Piper said.

A small Latino looking boy with crazy brown hair stepped towards us. "So this is where you were going when you went into the city, eh Beauty Queen." He said as he wiggled his eyebrows. Piper just sighed at that, like it wasn't the first time she has heard it. The guy just ignored Piper and bound up to me. "Names Leo, but you can call me Hot Stuff." Leo said holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Um … Jason." I say as I take his hand, but quickly pull it back. "Ow." I look at my hand. It was bright red. "You're extremely hot."

Leo has a pained laugh as he rubs the back of his head. "Sorry about that." Behind him someone with blond hair and a nice tan sighs before walking towards us. Behind he a big black dog follows him.

"Tel me see your hand." The blond guy says as he starts digging around in his bag that he was carrying. He pulled out a white bottle and holds out his hand waiting for me to give it to him. I slowly put mine into his hand. He smiles and uncaps the bottle and drizzles some clear liquid onto it. It stings a little as he rubs it into my skin. "I'm Will." The blond says as he works on my hand. Without looking up to see if anyone was behind him, Will nods towards the dog and says, "That's Nico."

"Nice to meet you." I get a bright smile from Will when he looks up before quickly getting back to working. He finishes up bandaging up me hand in a white cloth, before letting go of my hand. "All done. It should heal in a few days. It wasn't that bad of a burn."

"I didn't mean to hurt you, really." Leo says looking down at the grass.

"Hey." I say waiting for Leo to look up. Once he does, I continue. "I know you didn't mean to. It's alright. I was just shocked."

"I don't know my own hotness some times." He jokes.

"Is it rude to ask what you are?"

"Naw. If Beauty Queen over there claimed you, then she must truest you." Leo saws as he pulls Piper into a one armed hug. "I'm a Fire-Drake."

"Um … a what?" I didn't know what a Drake was.

"I'm related to Dragons."

"Ah. That would explain the heat." I smile. I look over and see most of the others disappeared to other parts of the village, the only ones left were Will and Nico. I guess I'll meet them some other time. I turn to them. "And you?"

Will smiles another bright smile. "I'm human. Like you." My surprise must have shone because Will continues. "Yeah. You won't find anyone else who's human here, but if you ever need to talk to one just come find me. I'm the medic here, so you can normally find me in that building over there." Will points to a building not that far from us with a red door. "That's the 'hospital' so if you ever get hurt that's where to go."

"I see. Thanks." I smile back at Will. A growl starts to fill the air. I look over to the dog that is still standing there. Will taps its head and quietly tell it to stop.

He looks back over at me. "Nico's a Black Dog."

"So dogs are allowed here too?" If I didn't know any better, I would say the area around us just got darker and the growling started up again, but this time a little more threatening. Will chuckles softly. "No. Um … does Hellhound ring a bell?"

"Oh." I look over towards Nico. "I didn't mean to offend you." His eyes narrow and his teeth show a little more. I feel like Nico is going to attack me, before he turns around and walks away. Will gives me an apologetic smile before running after Nico. Once they are gone, everything seems to brighten up again, and Piper is back at me side. I let out the air in my lungs that I didn't know I was holding before turning towards her.

"Come on. I'll show you around." Piper says before taking my hand again and we start walking. She points out what building is for what. Most of houses, and she tells me who lives in them.

The one closest to the pond that I didn't see from the edge of the forest is where Percy and Annabeth live. Percy said he needs as much water as he can get because of being a Wodjanoi. When I asked what that was he told me it is a type of water spirit. Annabeth is a ghost, but she doesn't seem sad about it. If anything they have a great relationship going, and I'm happy for them, even if I've only known them for a few minutes.

Leo lives in this forge like building next to the fire pit, while Thalia and Luke live right next to his. "In case Leo starts a fire." Piper tells me when I ask. Apparently Thalia is a Shen Lung, or a rain dragon, so it makes sense that she lived close to put fires out. Luke on the other hand was a pixie and like to play pranks and move things around on everyone, but mostly Leo, "Just because he lives close" Luke said when asked.

A fierce woman that lives on the edge of the village on the other side from where we came in is named Reyna. She, like Nico protect for intruders. When I asked what she was, she glared at me, and when I thought she wasn't going to answer she finally did. She told me she's a Cath Sith. I didn't know much myths on Cath Sith's, but at least I have heard of them. I felt better knowing a little bit about them then I have had with most everyone else.

Hazel and Frank lived close to the hospital that Will worked in. Hazel said she helps by restocking anything Will needs and sometimes needs to be close to help heal anyone if Will can't. She says that her magic isn't very strong for it, but does as much as she can. When I couldn't figure out what she was talking about "using magic" I finally asked what she was. Hazels checks heated but and mumbled a sorry before telling me she was a witch. Everything finally clicked into place with her telling me about her magic. Frank on the other hand was a shapeshifter. He helped her find materials in the forest or was her protector in times of trouble. When I asked if he was like a familiar to her then, they both blushed and stammered. It anything I thought they were adorable.

Apparently Will and Nico lived at the house they first passed but didn't stop by again. Piper showed me where she lived. It was a nice, small house not really near anyone else's, but close enough that if there was a problem someone could get there quickly. I could see everyone else's houses, part of the forest and a good chunk of the meadows. Inside was just as breathtaking as Piper herself. After that, we didn't leave the house until nightfall.

Piper told me they have a little get together by the fire pit after nightfall. When we got there, I noticed not everyone was there. She said that there has never been a day since she has been there when everyone was present. When we sit down, I looked around, and noticed someone next to Will that I didn't recognized. It was a guy with dark hair and dark cloths. He was shorter then Will too. When I asked, Piper looked over before turning back towards me, smiling. "That's Nico."

"Ah." I don't know why they shocked me. I guess I didn't think Nico could control the mist, because every time I saw him, he always looked like a dog. Or maybe it was because I saw then kissing as soon as Piper said who it was. "So does that mean Wills into bestiality?" I ask. That got me a laugh from both Piper and Leo, he was walking by as soon as I asked, and a glare from a pair of glowing red eyes from Nico. I smiled to myself before kissing Piper on the cheek. I could get used to the supernatural world if I had Piper with me.


End file.
